


A Cainhurst Fairytale

by ColorfulTynCan



Series: The Truth Borne from Bullets of Blood [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulTynCan/pseuds/ColorfulTynCan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one expects fantasy to perfectly reflect real life. Even so, Sonia cannot help but notice the differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cainhurst Fairytale

Sonia watched, amused, as several children ran about the inn’s common room, seemingly acting out some embellished fairytale.

 

_Cute,_ she thought,  _but silly. That wasn’t how castles and princesses worked at all._

 

It had been some time since Sonia had lived in a castle, but she grew up in one and remembered it vividly.

 

For one, the castle wasn’t some lavish, oversized house only for the royal family and their entourage, only filled for balls and parties. Sonia had never known such haughty, stern silence--Cainhurst Castle was practically the whole town. The lofty halls were always buzzing with chatter, teeming with people with places to go, things to do. It was such an extensive building, there wasn’t room for anything else on their tiny island. If you lived there, you were part of the court, a servant, or a knight; though, the latter two were variants of the same purpose.

 

Or you could be a beast.

 

That was another difference from the stories; monsters didn’t come from far off lands, aiming for destruction or to steal some damsel away. No, beasts were right there at home, roosting on the roofs, hanging from balconies, skulking in the courtyards.

 

Sonia had never actually directly encountered any of the Cainhurst beasts. They were seen as a nuisance at most, regarded as undesirable and left to the knights to be dealt with. In short, not something the nobles ever purposefully encountered. But Sonia had been a curious child--not that she grew out of that--and on the occasion she could get away from disapproving eyes, she would go and watch knights taking care of the infestation.

 

It was always fascinating to watch. Swordplay and arms demonstrations were something of a sport in the court, but it was completely different from the way the knights fought. Court demonstrations were just that--demonstrations, a show, a focus on form, elegance, and technique. She was positive some of the nobles that dueled actually wanted to kill each other, but that was nothing compared to the killing intent she spied from dreadfully safe distances. There were no flourishes, no movements wasted trying to create some evocative tableaux. Just thrashes, stabs, smashes; desperate attacks coming one after another until the thing was _dead_.

 

It was exhilarating, and from the beasts’ side, too. It was a shame that no one wanted to even acknowledge the creatures’ existence.

 

Oh, but Sonia definitely did. She had leapt at the chance to discuss the systematic pest control with the odd noble who wanted to humor a child’s interests. Would listen, enraptured, to the tales of the occasional outsider who spoke of beasts, but not of the opportunistic gargoyles that she had grown used to. Wondered why there still needed to be organized purges of the creatures when it had gone on so long.

 

(She had never heard of beasts crossing the bridge or coming up from the sea, and she had never seen any fly more than a few meters. She had never heard of a child beast, either. Where were they all coming from? No matter how many were killed there always seemed to be more.)

 

Not content to leave questions uncovered, Sonia had gone from admiring the beasts’ demise to determinedly researching their existence. And she had gotten answers, though they only sparked further interest. It was on such an inquiry that she had gotten audience with the queen herself--an amused story of their honorary kin and the secrets of things unknown that they had shared.

 

By then Sonia was old enough that a chaperone was no longer needed. And so she left the isolated castle that was her home, enthralled by a world beyond comprehension. Though the stories spoke that the wellspring of knowledge was right at her doorstep, she believed a wider base of awareness would be more help in challenging that title of “incomprehensible” down the road.

 

Sonia was shaken back to the present as the proprietor of the inn shooed the children away, telling them to “go play outside, you’re disturbing the guests!”

 

While not bothered, Sonia got up to take her leave. She had travelled far in the decades since she left Cainhurst, and the road back wasn’t going to shorten any. At last, she was going to that wellspring, that “source of all things holy.”

 

Smiling to the still-performing children, Sonia thought of one more difference between reality and fairytales.

 

_Those princesses are always at the whims of monsters._

 

With a small shake of her head, Sonia adjusted her rapier.

 

_This one has claws of her own._

**Author's Note:**

> Another one down. I'll hope you'll forgive my creative license regarding the lore around Cainhurst. ^^;; Please feel free to leave a comment about this work, or anything regarding the series.
> 
> If you want to talk about Bloodborne or Dangan Ronpa, you can reach me at robogill(.)tumblr(.)com


End file.
